Malgia felfedezése
by Nagy Zsuzsi
Summary: Én és Playka, felfedezünk egy szigetet amin számunkra eddig ismeretlen állatok élnek.


Mostanában sokat gondolkodtam azon, hogy mi lenne, ha egyszer eljuthatnék egy másik bolygóra. Egy új állatfajt fedeznék fel, vagy sokkal fejlettebb technikájú dolgokat. Az is lehet, hogy a megoldás csak egy karnyújtásnyira van. Gondolataimat továbbra is így folytattam volna, de…  
- Hahó! Van itt benn valaki! – hallatszott az ablakon kopogtatás. Azonnal felültem az ágyamon, legszívesebben mégis úgy maradtam volna, de a kíváncsiság erősebb volt. Az ablakhoz siettem, és elhúztam a függönyt. Na most aztán tényleg futás! Gondoltam, miközben bámultam az érdekes járműben levő érdekes állatot, vagy valamilyen élőlényt. - Mi van? Miért nézel így rám? Csak nem rémet láttál? – kérdezte tőlem, de én csak kitágult szemekkel bámultam. – Hahó! Neopia hívja földet! Megkukultál, vagy mi?  
- Nem… ki-ki-ki vagy te?  
- Playka vagyok, a kis usul lány!  
- Mi az az usul? Valamilyen… állatfaj?  
- Igen, ha nem tudnád…  
- Akkor te egy másik bolygóról jöttél?  
- Igen! – bólintott. – És azért, hogy felfedezzem… És igen! Felfedeztem egy bolygót! Neopiától 10 percre! Amin én járok először!  
- Igen? És miért pont a mi ablakunknál landoltál?  
- Ja… bocs! Akkor én már megyek is…  
- Várj! Te valóra tudnád váltani az én álmomat! Veled mehetek? Kérlek… - Biztos vagy benne? Ez nem gyerekjáték, ha tudnád… ha biztos vagy benne, akkor gyere… - mondta nekem. Gondolkodtam. Hiszen az azutáni napon iskola. De miért is kellene gondolkodnom ezen! Hiszen most valóra válthat az álmom!  
- Igen! – vágtam rá a választ.  
- Hát jó! Ha így akarod… - már léptem fel az asztalomra. – De azt ajánlom, hogy előbb nyisd ki az ablakot! Mert így nehezen fogsz átmenni rajta…  


A jármű elég gyorsan száguldott az űrben. Playka szerint már nem volt messze Neopia. Az út közben elmondtam neki, hogy én ki vagyok, és azt is elbeszéltem, hogy jelenleg mi van velem. Ő is elmondta, hogy vele mi van otthon. Hasonlóak voltak az érdeklődési köreink, és az iskolai jegyeink is.  
- Érdekes! – nevetett Playka.  
- Mi ez a halk pityegés? – néztem körül.  
- Pityegés! – Playka felugrott. – Jajj ne! Nemsokára kifogy az üzemanyag! Most mit tegyünk!  
- Én nem tudom! Ez a te űrhajód! A kis usul elővett a hátizsákjából egy könyvet.  
- Megnézem a kézikönyvben… Ááá itt van! Meg kell nyomni egy piros gombot!  
- Igen és hol van az a piros gomb?  
- Ööö… - Playka a szemét kapkodta.  
- Öt… négy… - számolt egy robot hang -… három… kettő… egy… bye!  
- Nee! – ordítottuk egyszerre, ahogy a jármű a mélybe zuhant.  


- Playka! Playka! Hol vagy? – kerestem a kis usul lányt. – Ugye nem esett semmi bajod? - Nem! – hangzott a válasz az űrgép roncsai alól. – De kérlek, szedj ki innen! -Oda siettem, persze egy kicsit sántikálva, mert a jobb lábamat valamilyen bokor tüskéje megkarcolta. Szerencsére csak kicsit fájt. Ahogy odaértem, egyből kisegítettem a kis usul lányt. - Köszi! – mosolygott rám hálásan. – Szerinted hol vagyunk?  
- Azt hiszem valamilyen szigeten…  
- Malgiában! – hangzott a hátunk mögött. Hátrafordultunk. Egy ismeretlen állatfajtájú lény állt ott. Playka se ismerte az ilyen állatfajt.  
- Szia, én Playka vagyok! Téged hogy hívnak?  
- Helina vagyok, a malg lány. – jött hozzánk közelebb. - Hogy kerültetek ide?  
- Lezuhant az űrjárműnk… mert kifogyott az üzemanyag… - És haza akarunk menni!  
- Jó, de lenne egy szívességem… - nézett ránk Helina. Helina elmesélte, hogy mi történt a rokonaival. Egy nagy szélvihar elsöpörte az összes élelmet, és kiszárította az egyetlen folyót a szigeten. Már csak a varázsszobor segíthetett nekik, ami az ősi legenda szerint ott a szigeten van. Már mindenhol keresték, de nem találták meg. És az idő csak múlt. Megpróbáltak a tartalékokból élni, amit a pincében rejtettek el. De az sem tartott ki sokáig.  
- Még van élelmetek?  
- Egy kevés még van… de holnapra már nem lesz elegendő… - Helina elszomorodott. – Lehet, hogy ti sem tudtok segíteni, és velem együtt a malgok örökre elpusztulnak.  
- Nincsen valamilyen térképetek Malgiáról? – kérdeztem.  
- Mintha lenne egy… de nem biztos… báár… tudod mit? Megkeressük! Helina elvezetett a falujába, ahol a malgokon látszott az élelemhiány. Szegény állatok! Néztem sajnálkozva rájuk. - Gyertek! – hívott minket a házába Helina, aki azonnal a kis ládikájához szaladt. Kinyitotta. Ó! Micsoda szerencse! Pont a tetején volt!  
- A térkép! Hurrá! – örvendezett Playka.  
- Tessék! Nézd meg! Ebben van az utolsó reménységünk! – nyújtotta oda nekem a térképet. Alaposan megvizsgáltam.  
- Mi ez a piros iksz rajta? Csak nem a szobrot jelöli?  
- Hmm… valószínű… sőt! Biztos! – Helina felállt. A piros iksz, a hegy lábánál volt, ÉNy-ra. Mindhárman az ajtó felé mentünk, majd egyenesen a hegy ÉNy-i lábához vettük az irányt.  


- Hol a fenében lehet az a szobor! Pedig a piros iksz ide mutatott! – hisztizett a malg lány. – Így soha sem fogjuk megtalálni!  
- Miért kell hisztizned, amikor már csak egy karnyújtásnyira… ááááá! - sikított Playka, mert csak úgy hirtelen megnyílt a föld alatta.– Nézzétek! Egy lépcső! – állt fel róla.  
- Hű! Ez egyre izgalmasabb lesz!- jegyeztem meg. - Remélem, hogy megtaláljuk…  
- Olyan hátborzongató ez a hely! És olyan piszkos! De ha muszáj… - Helinának remegtek a lábai. –Tudjátok mit? Én leszek a második a sorban!-Az alagút hosszú, és sötét volt. De lassan - lassan a végére értünk.  
- Mit kívántok? - mondta a szobor.  
- Be-be-beszélő szobor? – dadogta Playka.  
- Ne húzzátok az időt! Kívánjatok valamit, mert különben újabb 100 évig alszom!  
- Azt kívánjuk, hogy a malgoknak megint legyen élelmük! És én, meg Playka jussunk haza!  
- Na de Zsuzsi! Nem akarsz felfedezni egy másik bolygót? Szívesen megmutatnám neked Neopiát! Olyan szép, és varázslatos bolygó! - súgta a fülembe a kis usul lány.  
- Már felfedeztem! Hiszen Malgia nem a földön van, ezért felfedeztem egy másik bolygót! De majd persze el szeretnék menni Neopiába! Majd… valamikor… máskor…

Még el tudtunk egymástól köszönni az utolsó másodpercben, majd… Aaaaa… ez csak egy álom volt! Várjunk csak egy kicsit… Néztem meg a jobb lábamat, amin ugyanolyan karcolás volt, mint az álmomban. Lehet, hogy mégsem csak egy álom volt?


End file.
